User blog:Queen Armada/Malkin Motue
Malkin Motue is Jack the Ripper .Malkin Motue is older brother to Allah.The death Angel was there because death happened.He is there for any deaths.Malkin Motue used to be a creator and is older than Apollyon.Back in prehistoric era.He is the death angel of Islam.Death to take life as an angel and is very fierce.Malkin Motue is also turned into Allah's doctor.Malkin Motue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjjyggIjYbI .Put a rock on the road.Well he is in the movie "From Hell" and Jeepers Creepers .He turned into a doctor.Had to do with Allah and his problem.They are a family of angels.Each one of the family members carries out the tasks.He is the Creeper and he is the horror movie "Valentine" of 2000's.He wears the cupid mask as it was what he looked like when he was a young angel.He is in "A Haunting" by Discovery channel in a ravine and weird ears pop out.Malkin Motue went on a rampage. .Part of this family.He is the Torso Killer and Black Dahlia.He though does this all year round and every decade,its just made famous and sensationalized. http://www.crystalinks.com/quetzalcoatl.html is him in Jeepers Creepers and is a Creeper or bat god as a being but bat features.He evaded the police and was hunting http://residentevil.wikia.com/Special:WikiActivity This link will show he is a person and changes into a bat creature as he is the bat god of tribes.Suspects are scarey and are part of Malkin Motue's dreams,nightmares.Sherlock Holmes should have investigated "Jack the Ripper"Black Dahlia Killer and Torso Killer.He is invisible but in his demon form he is an evil looking angel and has a dangerous truck. https://jeeperscreepers.fandom.com/wiki/Creeper Malkin Motue.His spree of killing and From Hell and the movies describe the case as put inside Malkin Motue to do the spree and surgery. illness and him inside Buckingham Palace.Then he took this spree across the Atlantic Ocean to the United States and now its after WW2 or during 1940's and now Malkin Motue is called "Torso Killer" and is using a that truck in "Jeepers Creepers" from Ford build.He is now not using horses but to truck and putting inside the bodies and stalking with truck BEATNGO.Elliott Ness as should have received from Sherlock Holmes to work together on this.And he does take life as his job http://arabicpaper.tripod.com/malik.html Malkin Motue Black Dahlia and modern day went to the Cupid mask of his own face trained by his half brother the Reverend Lowe"the Devil".Now Malkin Motue is part of the Church backing him instead of Buckingham Palace.He has gone to Cupid mask.Face looks like a bat and is hiding it with the cupid mask.Himmler was expert surgeon and doctor. Malkin Motue is an angel of ancient civilizations of world.He is very violent and is take life every fraction of second everywhere.Other angels can take life as Evolution Process Angels which are police officers form from far Jupiter. He turned into a doctor on Allah's odd behaviour.So he able to be a surgeon.Himmler was not a man but angel Malkin Motue.he would hunt every so many decades and for food.He did this in Jackass Hill in USA.Surgery his victims.Imortallity and his giant wings to leave the scene.And to disappear as in British t.v.Camden Ripper is his assistant and a suspect as killer.Camden in in Baltimore,MD,USA.Scourge is Camden Ripper.Young and wide able to run,huge guy like size of thug of a gang or mobster.Same person but when he was young he was not a good doctor.But he could age when he was young to old man.Stages in life for man.His powers from movies.But his cupid mask was his face when he was born angel.He wears this from the "Devil" his half older brother.I guess it makes him like an angel and hides his face.That is Malkin Motue's mask.Visit Aztec Empire and influence them.He used to visit the high ranking Aztecs and rome around Aztec Empire as spirit and his solid form.They have seen this family and family members.Human sacrifice was important to Malkin Motue.He took their lives.As Aztec god they describe a bat like creature and he is the bat god.Being but as a bat.He has his claws and tooth fangs too.He can fly away from the scene few wing flaps gone very far upward.He though does this all year round and does not just do it as a famous killing.He does this every century and every season.Seasons to a bat to hunt.Letters though and match immortality to Cleveland and death angel has it definitely.Changed a stage coach of horses to machines,Ford truck and expensive car that doctors and UN use.He will hunt,do kidnappings too as a stranger,being state of mind Cupid mask.Each of his different appearances credit to a different style of killing by death angel.Cupid mask and he time travelled in "From Hell" with sword.He was a knight of round table King Arthur is death angel,swords and weapons open to him and methods.Nightmares as like his older brother show suspects.Cupid mask he is more like a soldier and when he was born in heaven."From Hell" has to be made into a next movie "From Hell 2 the Torso Killer".But things in Middle East dictate his life and his emotions.He had a story that when he was an electrician he was in a prison fixing their electricity in Ontario.When he repaired and worked in a morgue.Then the body made a sound and my uncle was scared but he ie extremely brave.Walked out and finished the work in Ontario.He though is gone did not make it past 1985 accident on TransCanada.Many investigators said and were crying quietly.Sherlock Holmes should have investigated the Ripper killings as he would have solved it with Watson.America grew as a home to serial killers and he met his older half brother of Church.Left England and Europe from Ancient civilizations to New World. http://jeeperscreepers.wikia.com/wiki/Jeepers_Creepers_Wiki http://www.aztec-history.com/ https://bible.org/article/origins-church-rome http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cyclonus_%28G1%29 http://www.jack-the-ripper-walk.co.uk/ http://www.teops.ca/ http://headhuntershorrorhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Valentine_%282001%29 http://www.torsomurders.com/ http://www.prairieghosts.com/torso.html http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mad_Butcher_of_Kingsbury_Run Category:Blog posts